Electric or powered toothbrushes that are currently available in the market have a number of constructing parts. Such parts are, for example: a body for holding a battery and an electric circuit board; a DC motor; an eccentric shaft connected to the DC motor; and a stem for holding the eccentric shaft and the DC motor. In the motor receiving cavity, detent protrusions are provided for securing the DC motor within the cavity. However, because the stem is typically formed from a synthetic resin, it is difficult to form the cavity through a single injection molding process. Also, the vibration of the eccentric shaft is transmitted through the motor and the stem to the bristle rather than directly to the stem, which results in a reduction in power and the production of excessive noise. Furthermore, the motor is located close to the tooth cleaning elements, which requires a small sized motor and results in low vibration power. Finally, the weight balance of the existing electric toothbrushes is difficult to adjust because the location of the motor is limited. Thus, a need exists for an electric toothbrush that addresses the above-noted issues in the existing devices of this type.